


Living Rock

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [18]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A haiku about a living rock.





	Living Rock

Tedious sand dunes  
A solid, lying rock dance  
at the perfect sand


End file.
